


baby don't stop (loving me)

by minhohoho



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Just cuddling and hugging and kissing, Kisses, M/M, Morning Kisses, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy babies, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhohoho/pseuds/minhohoho
Summary: Minho wants Chan to sleep more and Chan can't get enough of Minho's kisses.





	baby don't stop (loving me)

Minho can see the glimpse of sunlight flowing through the slits where the curtains meet. The sun had risen a few minutes ago and the color that shines into the barely lit bedroom is somewhat calming. He’s been awake for awhile now, even before the sun began to rise. Somehow he couldn’t fall back asleep no matter how long he closed his eyes.

 

Minho feels arms circling around his waist under the sheets from behind. Hands which searched for his own that were resting on his stomach, cold until those hands enveloped his smaller hands in them, warming them up immediately.

 

Small gestures like these put a smile on his face, pulling the corner of his lips up in a subtle smile.

 

“Why are you awake already.” It wasn’t really a question but more of a statement coming from the raspy morning voice by his nape. The arms around his waist pulled Minho closer, leaving barely any space between the two of them.

 

“Hmmm.” Minho thumbs at the hand around his before slowly turning to face the other. Despite the lack of light in the room, Minho can see the outline of his boyfriend’s face clearly, already has it imprinted so early in his mind. The other’s eyes are still closed, drifting back to dreamland and Minho doesn’t want to wake his boyfriend up.

 

“Go back to sleep,” Minho lifts one of his hand and traces his boyfriend’s relaxed features, from the creases near his eyes to his nose and to the corner of his lips where dimples rest. Minho’s favorite feature of his boyfriend is his dimples. Dimples that Minho can’t get enough of, more than his lips (but shh don’t let the other know). “Sleep well, Chan.”

 

Chan smiles and his eyes open, meeting Minho’s in the dark. “Morning my lovely boyfriend,” moving in closer so their noses touch and at this, Minho lets out a little giggle. “Can I get a kiss?”

 

Minho frowns at that, “Ew morning breath,” his nose scrunches in disgust but his tone says otherwise, “But I love you anyways so I gotta love your morning breath too.”

 

Minho places a chaste kiss on Chan’s lips and it feels like home. Always does.

 

Chan chuckles at Minho’s antics but they’re always like this, teasing and bickering. “Hey,” Chan places a kiss on Minho’s nose, “I love your morning breath too.”

 

“Shut up you loser.” Minho playfully pokes Chan’s shoulder with barely any force.

 

Chan fake grunts in pain and brings up his free hand to grab his shoulder dramatically, “Oh no call an ambulance, I think my boyfriend broke my shoulder with his punch of love.”

 

Minho shuts Chan’s playful cries up with a kiss. This time it's a longer kiss. One that they both melt into, enjoying the warmth and how their lips fit perfectly together like jigsaw puzzle.

 

When they part to catch their breaths, Chan pulls Minho closer than he already is and hugs him close. Minho buries his face by the crook of Chan’s neck and inhales. Chan smells like home. It's an indescribable scent but to Minho that’s what home smells like.

 

“I think,” Chan cards through Minho’s bed hair, “I’d like you to kiss me again.”

 

Minho turns his face to look at Chan, “Again?” He smiles at Chan. “You need to sleep more before we head out later.”

 

“One more kiss.” Chan pouts and suddenly Minho’s reminded that the older _knows_ Minho can't say no to Chan’s cuteness. “Just one.” He brings up his index finger, showing it to Minho.

 

Placing his palms on both of Chan’s cheeks, Minho kisses him with so much affection that it leaves Chan satisfied and loved.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

There's always the right amount of passion when their lips crash together like ocean waves against the rocks. So strong yet so natural like it's meant to be.

 

Later when both their eyes are closed, Chan inches closer to place a subtle kiss on Minho’s lips, he fails. With his eyes closed, he couldn't pinpoint Minho’s lips and ended up kissing the other under his eye.

 

In which Minho reacted with a snort, “What happened to one last kiss before going to sleep?”

 

“Can’t help it if my boyfriend’s kisses are so good that I keep wanting more…” Chan defends himself but his words come out soft and muttered.

 

Minho can hear them clearly though, so he intertwines their fingers together, both their promise rings clinking against each other.

 

While they're both hazy from sleepiness Chan’s lips searches for Minho’s, they're captured and there's no resistant.

 

Chan kisses the corner of Minho’s lips lazily one last time before they both drift back to dreamland.


End file.
